My Boyfriend's A Superhero
by Milky Blue
Summary: Richard Grayson usually tries to stay out of trouble. Honestly, he does. But being the son of a billionaire among other things , it never goes his way. Until he meets Superboy. Watch as two worlds of a civilian and a superhero collide. Can the two find happiness with an overprotective parent, villians on the rampage, and unsuspecting bad luck holding them back? Robin X Superboy AU
1. Moonlight Memory

_Another three day story! And actually my first AU series. In this story, Richard is a normal boy growing up with his adoptive father. He's got a good life except for all the danger he's put into. And who comes along to save him? Superboy. Lots of fluff and cloney goodness. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_"Moonlight Memory"_

Dick Grayson figured his life would always be normal now that he left his life in the circus. All of his circus friends and animals had ended their tour after 'incident' and left Dick in the loving hands of Bruce Wayne. Though the Prince of Gotham wasn't much of a father at first, they learned to settle their differences; Dick being a hyperactive nine year old and Bruce being a well collected (when he wanted to be) philanthropist. As time went on there wasn't a need for compromises and deals, as they learned to change themselves for the better. Much to one butler's joy.

The only downside of being a billionaire's son, was the usual child-like conflict. Such as, starting school again, meeting other kids, and. . . the occasional kidnappings.

It started a few months after he and Bruce signed the adoption papers for the world to see. Looking back at it now, that might not have been their best idea. Especially, as men and women from all over took their chances at him, all for Bruce's money. Which they never received in the end. Thanks to Batman, of course. He'd like to think he held had a _soft spot _in the vigilante's heart.

They were all the same to him anyway. First the badies find him alone for at least two seconds and pick him up before he has a chance to call for help. And soon enough he always finds himself locked up in a room or in a chair, right under the over confident eye of his kidnapper. By the next two or three hours, Batman's there to rescue him and deliver straight into the arms of his adoptive father. Quick and easy.

Until that one faithful day.

Richard twitched in pain as he forced himself to look up at his kidnapper. His face was covered in a ski mask, making it harder for him to see the man's face in the darkness.

"It's twelve o'clock." He spat. "And your daddy is late with our money."

"He still has fifthteen minutes left." Richard whispered, wincing as throat throbbed in pain. He blamed the large amounts of screaming he went through during his "fun hour", as his kidnappers called it.

"If the money's not here now, then I doubt it will be later." The man growled and raised his arm for Richard to see. In his gloved hand was a small device and at its center was a blinking red button. The man extended the antenna on the top and without hesitation, pressed the button. A light flickered on beside the young prodigy, making him cringe as he tried to stare at it.

A clock blinked back at him as the numbers suddenly began to decrease. It was a timer on a countdown from approximately fifthteen minutes. It was obviously a bomb.

"If your pops does happen to get the money in on time, I doubt it would matter." The criminal chuckled in a low deep rumble. "You'll be dead anyway."

And with that said the man opened the front door to Richard's holding cell and walked away. Leaving him to stare through the darkness as the clock rapidly sped down in numbers.

Richard finally began to realize this was truly going to be the end for him. Batman may have been good but he wasn't good enough to rescue him in fifthteen minutes. It would take him at least five minutes to get out of the car, another five to run up the warehouse, and another ten just to grab him and run back to the car. By then, the blast would have grabbed and killed both of them.

Richard had only been outside for a moment as he went out for his morning walk. He went up and down the block a few times until he felt he was ready to go back. But by the time he stopped to check his pulse, a van appeared from the back streets and grabbed him. He struggled for what seemed like hours until someone managed to stick needle in his throat, and made him see darkness. Once he opened his eyes, he was tied in a chair bolted to the floor, legs pinned from knee to ancle by duct tape, and his arms handcuffed behind his back.

The teen realized these criminals were different from the kind he was use to. They were crafty little bastards that obviously had a good head on their shoulders. From what Richard could tell, there was no way to escape his binds, or the room he was being held in.

Though his vision was blurry, he could still make out a few figures surrounding him. One seperated himself from the group and walked up to Richard, standing dangerously close to his bound body.

It took Richard a minute but he realized the stranger was talking to him, whispering in his ear. He vaguely made out a few words such as "thousand" and "bomb" but everything else didnt register. Not too long after, he fell asleep again.

The second time he opened his eyes, he was able to focus in on his surroundings. That's when he noticed that there was only one figure standing in front of him. He was the perfect image of a criminal; black ski mask, shabby dark clothes, and a crowbar. And with that perfect image, he brought Richard a world of pain only his type could dish out.

Once the beatings eased to stop, the kidnapper took his time to speak.

"You look so pretty like that." He said. "I'm sure your daddy will_ love_ the pictures we send him."

"_Leave him alone." _Richard growled, voice hoarse from all his yelling. He hoped someone would hear him if there was someone out there looking for him. Batman, the police, anyone...

"No can do, brat. Once twelve hits, Brucie will be emptying his pockets just to save _you_." The thug chuckled. "Well, what ever remains at least. But he don't need to know that."

For the third time that day, or possibly night, Richard felt his eyes fall shut. In his mind, he knew the chances of getting out of this mess were slim to none.

Hours must have passed when a beep jerked him awake. A howl of pain slowly ripped from Dick's lips as waves and waves of pain began to soar through him. His throat didnt agree to well with him and his screaming but that was the least of his problem. Standing right in front of him, where his attacker once stood, was a digital clock on a stool. Four numbers blinked back at him; 15:00. It was a timer. A timer that went exactly to the bomb the kidnapper had told Richard about earlier.

There was a quick chirp and the numbers on the timer suddenly began to countdown. Richard watched with a sickening feeling in his gut as fifthteen minutes rapidly became thirteen. He didnt have much time left and he doubted he would get eany more. This was really the end.

A few minutes later, Richard had his blue eyes staring down at his shoes. He didnt want to know how much time he had left before the big _boom. _He decided to use this time to just _sit._ This was no time to panic, he thought, any minute somone would be there to save him.

By the time five minutes roll around, there's a shattering noise from above him. Glass falls from the cieling like rain as a dark figure appeared from the dark of the night. Richard expects to see Batman drop in front of him, cape flapping and eyes scowling. But the bat doesnt appear. Instead, there is a teen boy in front of him, muscles rippling in blue jeans and a black shirt.

"T-The bomb..." Richard cried in warning but the teen didnt move. He was too busy staring at him. Richard stared right back, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. Wasn't this the person who was supposed to rescue him? One good look at him told Richard otherwise.

And if he was, he obviously wasn't doing it right. Usually, when Batman came to save him, he chose betwteen disarming the bomb or getting them both out before the last minute.

This kid looked like he didnt want to do either.

"We need t-to move..!"

Snapping out of his daydream, the teen moved towards him, giving Richard the chance to see the clock. They only had two minutes left and he was still stuck to the chair. Richard thought to struggle and fight his way out of his binds himself but strong hands on his shoulders stopped him.

He looked up and stared in confusion. "W-Who..?"

The boy interrupted him as he tore at Richard's binds. "Not important. I'm getting you out."

Dick never gave him a chance to respond but he did manage to rip his chair from the floor. His hero took a step and suddenly they flew through the hole in the roof. His eyes were still blurry but Richard could have sworn the sky that night was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. With the stars twinkling at him and the presence of the Moon so close, Richard felt weightless.

He probably would have felt it even more if his savior wasn't holding him so tightly.

It didnt look like the hero knew he was hurting Richard, but it was starting to becoming difficult just to breathe. Richard looked up with the full intention to tell him so until he paused. Underneath the velvet skies and above the crimson flames roaring below, the small boy finally noticed the features of his super hero.

The teen had a gentle face chistled to perfection, dark hair tousled just right to cup his face, and eyes a heavy shade of blue. Under the moonlight the boy was just breathtaking. Richard couldnt find the words he needed to complain.

But the picture of his dazzling hero unfortunately didnt last long as his vision grew cloudy. The last thing Richard saw that night was those heavenly blue eyes, glazed with worry, staring down at him. Then complete and utter darkness.

Feather soft fingers brushing against the many bumps on his head forced him awake. Familiar voices whispered sweet words as he looked up into the eyes of loved ones and a slightly tearful billionaire. His family didnt force him to speak, which he was incredibly grateful for. So for now he basked in their loving embraces and thought about the lone super hero that saved his life.

* * *

_Honestly, I didn't like this chapter. I fought with the wording from day to night and I still don't like it. Most people say its just cause I'm being paranoid, so I'm going to let it go. Either way this just part ONE of my loveable first series. I'll update as soon as I can._

_So please review! =)_

_P.S.- Ever since I started this account I've suddenly just lost all the ideas I had for writing. I'm a huge fan, that's mostly what I write from time to time, but I can't think of anything. And I'm DESPERATE. I want to write more, especially some oneshots, but nothing's coming. It would be a big help if you guys could send some prompts? Ideas? Requests? It doesnt matter to me._

_But I'm also joining Tumblr, where I'll also be posting stories. So whatever you don't see on here is more than likely on there. So follow me? Links and what not can be found on my profile or just go to .com. Not much is up there now but sending me images, or questions, also helps me start writing faster. I take anons too!_


	2. Super Crush

_This chapter actually put some stress into me cause I just was not getting into the right character. But I got it here. Yay me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and pm'd me. It's great getting in touch with other writers and fanfictioners (if that's a word). If you haven't already, feel free to do the same in my pm or at tumblr. You can find my account on my profile. I'm willing to listen to any ideas you may have or whatever._

_Hope you enjoy! =)_

* * *

_"Super Crush"_

In this world there are many things to see. From North to West, South to East, there is always something new waiting over the horizon. With so many people and so many places to choose from, the opportunities are endless. And no one knows that better than _him. _After only three months of liberation from Cadmus Labs, _he, _the clone to one Man of Steel, was having the hardest time remembering that. In such a short time, he saw things average people only dreamed of witnessing. Just last week he thawrted terrorist attacks from aliens in a completely different galaxy. Then right after he took a trip to the sea and swam amongst mermen, fighting at their side for two straight days. By now he was starting to get use to anything thrown his way. Well, at least he thought he had it covered until the kidnapping.

It was a regular day of training for him with Black Canary. And so far everything was going smoothly until Batman arrived, completely out of his comfort zone. His cowl was ever so slightly out of place and his eyes had widened a fraction than his usual scowl. Even Black Canary had realized the Dark Knight was completely flustered. But before anyone had a chance to ask him what was wrong, he promptly fixed himself and began to talk.

Their mission was simple. Track down and rescue Richard Grayson-Wayne to his adoptive father before he was killed. And from the look of the pictures the kidnappers had sent out with ransom, the team didnt have much time left.

While staring into those pictures, something inside of him snapped. Anger tore at his chest as his eyes scanned the bruises and cuts speckled across the poor boy's body. He was small and frail but he didnt let it show. He could tell from the way Richard was glaring into the camera, bright eyes so strong and defiant. The clone just knew he had to get that boy out.

The anger inside him subsided into determination. Because just like he, a clone who had been captured and held down for someone elses pleasure, knew what Richard was going through. And with all the power in his genetically engineered body, Superboy, clone to the Man of Steel, knew what he had to do.

Aqualad made sure their rescue plan worked in their favor. While Kid Flash drew the attention of the lackies outside of the building Richard was being held in, Miss Martian worked on finding the room he was in. Artemis stayed to cover Kid Flash as the thugs drew their guns. Bullets, arrows, and fists collided as the young team maneuvered about. Eventually, Aqualad told him it would be easier if Superboy went to rescue him because he could reach the top of the warehouse faster than he could. They, being him and Miss Martian, could cover him while he went to rescue Richard.

And rescue Richard he did. With only seconds left until the warehouse was set to explode, he had Richard safely in his arms as he jumped into the sky towards the rendevous point. Richard was quiet majority of the way there, just staring up at Superboy with those _vivid _blue eyes of his. The clone worried he was losing too much blood or the obvious concussion in his head was growing worse. He watched the teen worriedly, flicking his eyes back and forth from him to the air to keep from hitting anything.

Then the strangest thing happened. Richard took one long breath and just _smiled._ No teeth, no wrinkle near his eyes. Just a simple smile before his head was leaning on to Superboy's chest. The dark haired hero tried his best not to get so overwhelmed by it, but he'd never seen anyone look at him like that before. Not even Black Canary. That smile was just so trusting and so pure, like the teen was happy to be there in Superboy's arms.

Though he didnt know why, Superboy felt the same attraction was mutual. He kept his strong arms fixed around the wounded boy until he met up with the rest of his team.

It was safe to say even Batman was relieved, once he gently took Richard in his arms. His eyes beneath the white sockets of his cowl narrowed softly at the boy in his arms, almost like a father would to a son. Though Superboy was sure Batman didnt have any kids. He figured it was just Batman taking care of the citizens in his city. They must have been just as important to him as much as Gotham was.

After that, Batman stated practice and missions would be cancled for a week. In other words, they were allowed a quick vacation. While the rest of the team voiced their absolute excitment, Superboy tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his chest as he watched his former charge disappear with Batman. Back to his home in Gotham. And far from him.

For the rest of his vacation, Superboy stayed in his room to sulk. His door stayed closed, the lights stayed off, and he refused to talk to anyone who knocked on his door. A few times Black Canary came by to ask how he was doing but majority of the time it was Miss Martian trying to ease him into the kitchen for something to eat. He rejected them all, yelling and screaming until they disappeared.

Superboy didnt mean to yell at them, honestly he didnt. But ever since that last mission he had, his head had been on the fritz. There was a constant ache at his chest and his arms grew numb everytime he moved. He was missing something but he just didnt know what. And that thought irritated him, scared him almost. Does Superman ever feel like this? Does he grow angry too when the feeling knawing at his arms became unbearable? What if he was defective and this was a symptom to show how truly unlike Superman he was?

All Superboy knew was that he needed to hit something. His body was practically begging for him to get out and he knew the perfect place where he could just let everything out - the gym.

But he didnt get too far. The second he was out, he was met with Kaldur, who was ready to knock on his door before Superboy could even open it.

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" Aqualad asked.

The teen nodded, brushing past him and walking quickly towards the gym area. If he stood there any longer, he's sure he would have punched the Atlantian into submission. But the boy was persistent, choosing to follow close after the clone as he made his way through the mountain.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?"

Superboy didnt answer, there was no need to. Aqualad could be a persistent little bugger when he wanted to be. Superboy was losing a battle that had long started before he even knew about it.

As soon as he was through the gym room door, he turned on the simulation module and waited for the machines to set up. He vaguely noticed Aqualad preparing his water bearers behind him before he was smashing robotic enemies left and right. Batman would have his head about it later but that was the least of Superboy's problems.

Another half hour later, he and Aqualad were lying on the gym room floor, panting and slightly wounded from their training. He looked up as the dark skinned hero nudged him with his foot. The clone looked at him, all his anger subsided now that he didnt have any energy left.

"What has been bothering you, my friend?" He asks in a soft voice.

Superboy turns away from his piercing gaze, suddenly embarressed by the whole thing. "It's nothing."

"Obviously it's not if you are hiding away in your bedroom, refusing to eat when your body needs it."

"That's just it." Superboy growled, the anger beginning to boil in his stomach again. "My body..." He trailed off.

Kaldur looked at him expectantly, hoping it would be enough to get the clone to come out with his problems. When the boy didnt, he sat up with his elbows supporting him. Superboy glanced at him for the briefest of seconds and switched his gaze back up at the gym's ceiling.

"I've been getting these wierd feelings lately."

"Wierd feelings? Such as?"

"My chest hurts and my arms are stiff and sometimes I get really frustrated. Well, more frustrated than I usually am." Superboy said. "I-I don't know why."

At the whimper in his comrades voice, Aqualad shot all the way up into a seated position. "Have you always been feeling like this? Maybe you should call Batman?" This could potentially be serious. When he, Kid Flash, and Roy Harper first released him from Cadmus, Batman had told them that whatever they were doing to the Boy of Steel was no where near complete. And by interrupting his cloning process could result in dire consequences to both innocent lives and Superboy. This could be one of the many serious problems Batman was talking about.

"No, I just started feeling this recently." Superboy said.

"When exactly?"

"The same night we rescued Richard Grayson for Batman."

Kaldur paused, blinked a few times, and continued on."Did anyone attack you? Do something you thought was strange?"

Superboy thought for a minute and nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, that Richard kid. He did something really wierd that night on our way to the rondevous point."

"What did he do?" Kaldur asked.

"_He smiled_."

A much longer pause passed between them. "What?"

Superboy sat up so he was facing the Atlantian, a genuine look of confusion etched across his face. "He just _smiled._" He said. "A-And it freaks me out because every time I think about it, the pain in my chest gets a little heavier and my body grows really warm?" The clone looked into Aqualad's eyes and all the Atlantean can see is complete and utter fear in those dark eyes. "Am I...broken?"

In response to his questions, Kaldur let out a loud burst of laughter, his entire body shaking from head to toe. He ignored the cold stare Superboy was giving him as he rolled and writhed on the floor. He didnt want to admit it or be rude but this all too much for him to believe. Here he was thinking that one of his soon to be best friends was in danger of his own life when he was only just a little emotional. He guessed it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What's so funny?" Superboy growled. "This is serious!"

"What's serious?" A voice chimed in from behind them. Superboy and Kaldur looked up to meet with their super red head speedster, Kid Flash. He was dressed in his favorite track pants, sweat darkening his shirt as he moved closer.

"Nothing." The clone snapped.

"Superboy's got a crush." A second voice piped in before Aqualad could get the chance. A blonde came into view, her long hair pulled back in a high ponytail as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Had everyone been training while they were fighting? Aqualad was sure he would have saw M'gann had she not been out with her uncle for the week. He wondered how the girl would take it, knowing that her crush was so obviously crushing on someone else.

"What?" The Speedster and clone gasped in one, the former louder and more demanding than the latter. "What's a crush?"

"It's when a person has an attraction to another." Kaldur explained. "Like my King and his wife, the Queen. Or Green Arrow with Black Canary."

All of Superboy's worries were suddenly forgotten as relief hit him. He couldnt believe it was all that simple. He was more relieved that his attraction to Richard was the source of his confusion and not his suspicion of having a defective body. The thought of "crushing" on his former charge wasn't so displeasing. It was quite the opposite in fact.

"So." Wally began, arms crossed as he brought his teammate from his thoughts. "Who's the lucky gal, Supes?"

"It's a boy."

"Boy?" Wally whistled. "Never would have thought."

Superboy tilted his head in confusion at Wally's inquiring tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just didnt think you would like another boy is all."

"Is that bad?"

Wally grimaced, not wanting to touch on such a heavy subject. Fortunately, Aqualad came to his rescue. "It's not exactly something to write the press about."

"Why would I want to?" The teen was starting to grow irritated. He didnt like too many people knowing all of his business. He was happy with Kaldur finding out, but the entire team? The world? What would Batman and Black Canary say if he and his crush were found out? Especially when it was supposedly frowned upon - or not really- he couldnt figure out which.

"It's a figure of speech, Supes." Wally said. "He doesn't really mean go call the news."

Superboy growled and crossed his arms. What is it with humans and their confusing gestures. Why couldn't anyone just say what they meant and be blunt with it. He did it and it always turned out fine.

Noticing Superboy's annoyance rising Artemis spoke up. "Well, who's the lucky _guy _then?"

"You remember the kid we saved from Gotham the other week?" Superboy said, after a brief pause.

Artemis's eyes widened in surprise. "Richard? Richard Grayson? The kid I go to school with?"

Superboy simply nodded as Artemis squealed. "I can't wait to tell M'gann!" She cried. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"Ask him out?" A dark brow raises in confusion. "Outside?"

The archer gaped at the boy as the Atlantian shook his head in exasperation. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

_So I'm going to end this here, cause honestly I don't think I should go on. This was just a chapter that was supposed to show Superboy's part of the story. While the first chapter did the same for Richard. So Cliffhangy! I'll give this one a better rating than my last chapter. I'm pretty sure the next one will be the best because I'll have some lovey dovey moments between the two. I've already gotten started with it and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a super long chapter. _

_Reviews, follows, which ever, would be completely appreciated. Especially reviews!_


End file.
